


26/12/20

by gdragonsideburns



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdragonsideburns/pseuds/gdragonsideburns
Summary: i just need to vent before i fucking scream, this isnt indicative of my work its more a journal entry than a poem TW//: un-alive mentions





	26/12/20

god i'm so fucking sad  
like static i'm immoble  
my head hurts  
nothing feels real  
life iis fuzzy and slow  
i am speedrunningg procrastination  
i havee nine days before my deadline  
i have written nothing]  
i am finding no joy in joy  
my emotions are like a tidal wave of dead bees  
rung htrough the stinger and just kind of sad  
gross sad. not sad sad  
i feel  
useless  
unhappy  
tired  
unmotivated  
ANGRY  
cold  
hurt  
stressed  
sometimes i want to do the dumb thing again  
but if i do then others will  
and who am i to rob tehm of their life  
i keep thinking i'm meant for greatness  
nothing i do ever comes to fruition  
NOTHING i do EVER comes to fruition.  
i'm just stagnating  
ive peaked at twenty years old and my life wasnt even that good.  
and by that i mean it was everloving fucking shit terrible b- bad acting stab me in the eyes so i dont have to watch this anymore terrible.  
fuk this  
FUCK THIS.  
i cannot function in a society so dead set against me  
everything it is and does wants me dead or dying  
life i s going to get harder  
and i didnt even get to have fun during the ‘’easy’ part.  
i am so anxious about everything i dont even feel it  
i'm just numb  
numb numb numb dumb  
i either second guess everything or i hate myself afterward  
i eel so awkward  
every interaction i have with another person is broken and stilted ]  
i'm so tired  
and i have fuCKING WORK TO DO  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGHHGHGRGPMNJONKFDL SFDVMCSWQ l[  
*\zc\qam  
i woul d say i want to rip my hair out but i'm fucking balding anyway so


End file.
